


Aurora Borealis

by Kazaha_87



Series: Nordic Stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: Norge came out of the sauna, relaxed as he hadn’t been in the last week at least – full of work to do as he had been until that morning when he had finally finished it all after an all-nighter – only to find forty-three unanswered calls on his cell phone.Then he still had it in his hand that it started to ring for the forty-fourth time.“I was in the sauna, you noisy airhead. And I told you over and over again: if you want to hear of me, just send me a text. It's a bother to reply to your calls, bror.”As always, despite the cruel words, his tone was flat and conceited in his annoyance.And only to make him grow more exasperated, Danmark started to laugh relieved and happy on the other end of the phone just to the sound of his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt just like writing a little fluff, so here it is, fluff without pretense.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

Norge came out of the sauna, relaxed as he hadn’t been in the last week at least – full of work to do as he had been until that morning when he had finally finished it all after an all-nighter – only to find _forty-three_ unanswered calls on his cell phone.

Then he still had it in his hand that it started to ring for the forty-fourth time.

“I was in the sauna, you noisy airhead. And I told you over and over again: if you want to hear of me, just send me a text. It's a bother to reply to your calls, bror.”

As always, despite the curt words, his tone was flat and conceited in his annoyance.

And only to make him grow more exasperated, Danmark started to laugh relieved and happy on the other end of the phone just to the sound of his voice.

“Stop that, you useless fool, and tell me already what in the world you wanted. You totally spoiled my good mood with your noisy insistence.”

But the harsher the tone and his words to him, the more amused Danmark sounded to his ears.

As every other fucking time…

So he just heaved a sigh, totally resigned, and waited for an answer that he only hoped could come soon enough.

“Ís called me because he’s worried about you, but he couldn’t come to see you because of his boss”, Danmark started at last and Norge, on the other end of the line, sighed again.

“Please, tell me you’re not on your way to the airport right now…”

He closed his eyes and made something that he didn’t do in the last ten years or so: he prayed to God in his head that it wasn’t the case.

…and sadly, it got wasted.

“ _OBVIOUSLY I’M COMING!_ ”, the Dane shouted in reply, indignant.

Norge heaved the umpteenth sigh already and started to massage his temples with his free hand.

“So tell me where you are and I’ll be there in a blink of an eye!”, the other continued, his voice determined and firm.

…but there was no way…

“No.”

And that single word was just as much resolute as the other’s last statement and intention.

Then the air between them grew colder and the Dane started to lose his patience like in the old days and like it didn’t happen in the last thirty years or more.

“Don’t fuck with me, Norge!”, he exclaimed in fact. “Now you’re telling me where you are, because if you make me look for you this time I swear to God that the moment I’ll find you, you’ll regret your decision not to tell me that from the start for the next two centuries at the very least.”

The Norwegian pondered in silence for a few seconds, but he wasn’t ready to let the other have the upper hand on him so soon.

“Why are you coming in the first place? You have no business here for as far as I know. And then: I have twenty-seven houses all across my land and I’m in one of them, so it’s not like I’m running away. What the hell are you coming for? Just because Ís told you that despite the fact that it’s the end of November already I’m still wandering around in the north instead of being in Hellvik or Slevik?”

“First of all, Norge, I still don’t understand why you can’t just stay in Oslo or Bergen or Kristiansand or I don’t know, Drammen? Stavanger? Instead of all these really tiny, godforsaken villages of four houses and a church! Do you have the slightest idea of the drag of coming to see you in places like Våge or Gutvik?”

“No one asked you to come, bror, if I remember well…”

“But I’m coming all the same, so stop that and just tell me where the hell you are. Now. I’m in front of the ticket office and I need to tell the lady here where I have to arrive.”

At his pushing for an answer, Norge counted to one hundred in his head before grunting, extremely annoyed, what the other wanted to know.

“Skarsvåg.”

“SKARSVÅG?!?”, the other shouted back but Norge, seeing that coming, promptly distanced his phone from his ear. “Jeez… A ticket to Alta Airport”, he heard Danmark say to, supposedly, the lady of the SAS Airline. “Ok. I’ll text you when I land.”, the Dane sighed too, at last, and then hung up the phone.

So, letting his phone fall on his bed, now totally and definitely resigned, Norge undressed again and decided to go back in the sauna for a while to try and relax again.

…not that he really hoped that it could actually work, but at least there was no harm in trying.

-&-

Danmark checked the hour and cursed: there weren’t many flights to Alta, and it was late.

He watched at the lady while she was checking for the first available flight and crossed his fingers that he just didn’t miss the last one for the day.

For once, he was lucky.

“The last flight is at 17:00 with two stopovers at Oslo and Tromsø, and it will arrive at 22:45. Is that ok for you, sir?”, the woman asked him with a smile and he just urged her to go on while he took his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants in order to cut time.

Actually he had less than half an hour for everything and, obviously, the gate was one of the more distant from the check-in area, but he would have made it no matter what, even if he had to run to get on that damn plane.

And so he did, but once on the flight to Oslo he realized that the car-rental would have been closed at his arrival, and three hour on a taxi was slightly too expensive even for his standards. So, on the way from a gate to the next one in order to take his second plane, he looked for the number of the car-rental and asked them if they could make him a favor and leave someone there to wait for him.

Luckily, and with a not-so-little extra charge because – damn Norway! – everything was fucking expensive there – even favors –, everything went smoothly enough.

At 11:13, then, he picked out his phone from his coat inner pocket and called Norge.

A flat and annoyed “What” answered him on the other end of the line and this time, with a tired and slightly irritated sigh, Danmark replied a curt “Three hours and I’ll be there.”

He was going to hung up, ready to start the engine and be on the road, but a menacing tone promptly stopped him just in time before he closed the call.

“Wake me up and you’re a dead nation. I’ll leave the door open and we’ll see each other in the morning. I’ll prepare your room.”

At the last statement, Danmark smiled despite himself, because that was proof that Norge wasn’t really angry at him, otherwise he could have left him outside to sleep in the car, or told him to prepare his own room once there if he was lucky.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, actually…

“Thanks. Good night, then.”

He received no reply, but after so long he knew better than to take it at heart. So, despite his tiredness and the long way ahead to his destination, he smiled at nothing again while throwing his phone over the passenger seat at his right and he started the car.

Then, at two and a half in the morning, he finally arrived in front of Norge’s house.

-&-

Danmark entered making no sound.

He was a bit shocked to see the lights in the living room still on, because Norge, together with Ísland, was usually really attentive to stuff like that, and he was it even before signing the Kyoto Protocol.

Knowing the man, he felt in his heart that he had done it for him, to make him feel welcome even if he wasn’t there to greet him in person at his arrival, but he also knew that, if he would have ever decided to try to ask him about the reason why, Norge would have surely replied in a harsh tone something like “I’m a light-sleeper and you’re noisy and dumb, so I’m sure that you would have stumbled somewhere if I didn’t leave the lights on.”

He totally figured him telling him that and he softly snickered, resigned of the fact that he was madly in love with a man that Japan would have called, more than yandere, _tsundere_ – and actually he had called him that the last time he had talked with the man about Norge.

Then he remembered what happened after that time and why, after that, he had accurately _avoided_ to keep up his complicated lover as a topic – and it was damn difficult for him not to talk about him, because Norge was always in his thoughts! – when Japan was around…

He shook his head to free his mind of the memory of that specific fit of rage Norge threw at him and at his inability to keep his mouth shut about their love-life with the ‘ _entire world_ ’ that time and he went to switch off the light, when he noticed Norge deeply asleep on the sofa with a blanket covering his feet and legs up to his belly and an open book over his chest.

A Gaarder’s book, one of Norge’s favorite new Norwegian writers.

Because even if, most of the time and _always_ when he wasn’t alone or everybody else was already sleeping, he read thrillers, noirs, fantasy and Nordic fairy tales, in his vast library he also had an entire section of books much more sad, deep and more or less transcendental which kept him company when no one was around, and especially during the long winter nights.

He personally didn’t like to see Norge read those kind of books… it broke his heart to see him cry – because Norge always cried while reading them, and that was the reason why surely he paid the maximum attention when he felt the need to read them whenever one of them brothers was with him.

But, despite that maniacal attention, he had seen him, so he knew.

The first time he had walked in on him while he was reading – actually – that same book.

It had been just a coincidence that time, but then he had spied on him so many other times after that first one, and Norge was always so absorbed in reading that he never noticed his eyes on him, not even once.

And despite that, he hated seeing him read those books, but, at the same time, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him while he did.

He gently kissed Norge on the cheek where a trace of a dried tear was still visible, and Norge jumped to a sitting position, his eyes wide open in shock for the sudden contact… or so he tried, because they head-butt so hard that he fell down again in a cry of pain while Danmark too jumped back in reflex.

“You idiot!”, Norge hissed, his teeth clenched together and gritting. “What did I tell you about waking me up?”

Danmark massaged his own forehead just as much in pain as him while justifying himself to him.

“I wouldn’t have come to wake you up in your room, but you fell asleep on the sofa with the lights still on!”

And Norge might have realized where he was just then because he opened and closed his mouth again for a moment before replying, as harsh as usual.

“It’s my house, so I can fall asleep wherever I want, and since it’s my house, my word is absolute. You shouldn’t have waken me up regardless since I told you not to.”

Danmark didn’t reply for a few seconds, but then he decided that he was sleepy, and angry, and very very tired of this… and he was worried.

“I don’t like to see you read these authors here.”

“I like them! So what? I’m free to read whatever I feel like to read–”

“I hate to see you cry. I hate _nothing_ as much as that, Norge.”, he cut him off and Norway froze there in place, his eyes widened in shock at his blatant remark.

Norge swallowed hard.

“……it’s none of your business, Dan.”, but Danmark cut him short.

“You’re wrong”, he declared, his tone firm and serious like in the old days, and any other word died in Norge’s throat in front of such a resolve, “because I love you, and I care about you, and it kills me every time to see you sad.”

And in front of such an utter declaration Norge diverted his eyes from those too earnest ones before replying, his cheeks turning slightly pink despite his desperate attempt to keep his composure.

“…..you’re always so damn cheesy for nothing……”, he complained, and Danmark, this time, just snickered at him, victorious for once.

Then he took the other’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely on the lips in the attempt to convey all his feelings through the pressure of his lips against Norge’s. No tongue, no passion: just love, and their love was a hard one, often difficult to bring on, too many times dramatic and with so many ups and downs, but it was nonetheless love… and a totally overwhelming one!

And when they finally separated from one another after a couple of minutes of that feral kiss full of all of Danamark’s determination to convey his feelings to that infuriating man that was Norge, the Norwegian closed his eyes and sighed in resignation before grabbing the other by the collar with a hand and kissing him back with just as much resolve, but with much more passion.

 

Desperate, they made up there, all clothes forgotten on the floor, the armchair, the coffee-table, and together with almost all the many fluffy cushions usually on the sofa where now there was only room for them.

They ended up doing it in Norge’s favorite position, with Danmark sat under him and him straddling him in a dominating position even if he was the one technically being dominated.

That position was so perfectly balanced! …because like that he felt like Danmark’s equal, unlike when he was a vassal nation under his control…

Like that it felt like he had power over him, and it was so much gratifying!

They hungrily kissed while going up and down, drool all over their faces while Danmark stroked him at the same rhythm of his moving hips. Then Norge’s legs started to tremble, sore for the effort in such an uncomfortable position, and Danmark took the lead from under him, pushing up with more vigor then to keep up the pace.

“Ready?”, Danmark panted in a husky growl and Norge just moaned back from the edge of his pleasure before falling spent over him at his lover’s last stroke, slightly longer and stronger than the previous ones.

Then Danmark kissed him gently on the neck that was offering itself so kindly in front of his lips and Norge jerked.

“It tickles, stupid.”, he hissed and made to roll off him, annoyed, but Danmark kept him there in place.

“But you know that I love to tease you, dear!”, the other complained still in a bright smile and Norge lightly punched him on the shoulder before retorting.

“And you know that I hate it.”, but despite his words, he let him have his way on him however he liked.

 

Then they moved to Norge’s bedroom and they finally woke up after midday, Norge in Danmark’s embrace, his face against the other’s chest.

“God morgen, skat.”

“Mmmh”, Norge moaned back, definitely not ready to wake up even if the light outside the window told him that it had to be pretty late. Rather, he nudged his face more against his lover’s chest.

They rested in that position a lot more, until Norge muttered, still not showing any intention to move from there: “…by the way, I had just planned to enjoy the aurora borealis a bit longer before moving to the south this year. That’s why I’m still here, you noisy worrywart.”

And Danmark burst out laughing, his lover still in his arms, shocked and relieved at the same time.

“Geez… just that?! You could have told me that on the phone!”

“And you would have thought that I was lying and would have come anyway.”, he retorted. “I know you too well to waste my breath on you when you’re worried. To see that everything is ok with your own eyes is still the best way for you to calm down.”, Norge explained in the usual flat, slightly annoyed and matter-of-fact tone.

“…maybe you’re right…”, Danmark replied, slightly sheepish.

“Take off the maybe.”, the other retorted, his voice now openly annoyed, and the Dane burst out laughing gleefully again at that.

“Then what about enjoying it together for a while?”, he suggested, and this time Norge only heaved a sigh in response before adding an exasperated “whatever”: his usual grumpy way to say “of course, it would be lovely”; and so Danmark kissed him gently on the cheek in reply while broadly smiling at him, content.

And as every time that, for God only knows why, he was kissed on the cheek, Norge blushed and smiled at him for an instant before going back to his usual blank face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note:  
> bror is brother in both Norwegian and Danish.  
> God morgen skat is good morning honey in Danish. In Norwegian it's the same, but skat becomes skatt.


End file.
